


Когда тебе двенадцать

by jailbait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailbait/pseuds/jailbait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это так круто, когда тебе двeнадцать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда тебе двенадцать

_Это так странно, когда тебе двенадцать._  
Иногда Сэму кажется, что во всем виновата глупая фантазерка Пеппер Энн. А еще яблоки, первая пробирающая до дрожи октябрьская изморозь, что оседает на оконном стекле мотельного номера тонким паутинным узором, и, конечно же, диновы пальцы. Дурацкие диновы пальцы, на которые Сэм может смотреть часами. Они скользят по чашечке затвора на беретте, легкой щекоткой пробегаются по разлохмаченной стопке комиксов на журнальном столике, елозят по зубчикам молнии на ширинке, когда Дин неохотно поднимается, собираясь пойти отлить. Изредка они касаются рукава сэмовой рубашки, и тогда Сэм дергается, точно припадочный, и с головой ныряет в учебник латыни, стараясь хоть как-то отгородиться от мимолетных прикосновений и спрятать за шуршащими страницами собственные жарко раскрасневшиеся щеки.  
Рассеянный, обморочный серый свет очередного осеннего утра так и норовит просочиться в щель между пыльными занавесками, когда Дин, подхватив с тарелки еще одно сморщенное яблоко, усаживается на пол перед телевизором, на экране которого Пеппер Энн болтает о каких-то пустяках со своим лучшим другом Мило Камалани. Дин шикает на ворчащего Сэма, вполголоса повторяющего правила спряжения глаголов, восторженно присвистывает, когда вместо зануды Пеппер в кадре мелькают сексапильные близняшки Тэсса и Ванесса, и сжимает в ладони оклеенный скотчем, замусоленный пульт.  
\- Занятные крошки, - замечает Дин, морщась, когда Тэсса и Ванесса убираются восвояси, а вместо них еще одна подружка Пеппер Лидия принимается молоть плоскую, подсказанную убогой фантазией сценаристов чепуху.  
\- Это ведь девчачий мультик, - говорит Сэм, глядя на то, как Дин вертит в чертовых пальцах надкушенное яблоко.  
Если лизнуть загрубелые подушечки, на языке останется легкая кислинка вдобавок к горчащему привкусу оружейной смазки и фантомная сладость жареной кукурузы, которую Дин трескал пару часов тому назад. Наверняка вкусы наслоятся друг на друга, как коржи воображаемого диковинного пирога. Обрастут запахами – пиццы, поздней осени, потных подмышек, засорившихся канализационных труб в ванной и диновых скатанных в шарики носков. От странных, невесть откуда всплывших мыслей немилосердно першит в горле, и Сэм испуганно откашливается, вертится на жалобно поскрипывающем стуле и вновь вглядывается в заскорузлые сухари печатных строк.  
\- Ну и что? - бормочет Дин, и по его тону Сэм понимает, что он сконфужен. - Смотреть-то все равно нечего.  
У Дина ломкий голос и тонкий рыжеватый пушок над верхней губой. Он костлявый и неуклюжий. Весь неровные, чересчур грубые линии и сплошные углы, о которые Сэм то и дело царапается, стоит им обоим стукнуться коленями под столом или зацепиться локтями, когда вдруг захочется потянуться за последним оставшимся на тарелке, а оттого самым сладким яблоком. Он напоминает Сэму согнутую пополам зеленую веточку – еще слишком гибкую, чтобы переломиться, еще слишком мягкую, чтобы покрыться шероховатой плотной коркой напускного безразличия.  
«Это так круто, когда тебе двенадцать» заявляет рыжая, обряженная в несуразные шмотки Пеппер, и Сэм искренне недоумевает, что такого замечательного может быть в похожем на застывшие клочки тумана безвременье. На истончившейся, едва различимой границе детства и взросления, когда в одночасье оказываешься один-одинешенек на странной, оторванной от внешнего мира орбите. Когда прошлое, неловко потоптавшись на пороге нового, потихоньку рассеивается, как предрассветная мгла, а маячащее впереди темное, сыто урчащее нечто не приносит ничего, кроме комковатого разочарования. Когда стыд заливает щеки горячей волной, а некогда размытое, бывшее условным «можно-нельзя» давит на плечи неподъемным весом, тяжеленным грузом простого, в сущности, осознания. Сэму двенадцать, и иногда он слишком отчетливо для двенадцатилетки понимает суть некоторых вещей. Правда, смириться с ними, принять все же чертовски сложно.  
Дин смеется очередной глупой шутке мультяшной Пеппер, небрежно слизывает с пальцев липкий яблочный сок, вынуждая Сэма давиться сухим, похожим на сбившуюся в комок вату воздухом, и с сожалением щелкает кнопкой пульта, когда идиотское шоу наконец-то заканчивается.  
Обрушившаяся на комнату тишина бьет по ушам противным звоном, так похожим на назойливый комариный писк. Заполошно частящее сердце, кажется, вот-вот прорвет диафрагму и с громким уханьем бухнется вниз. Сэм неосознанно кладет ладонь на грудь, пытаясь успокоить громкий перестук. Он сглатывает, перелистывает страницу, мимолетно отмечая, что понятия не имеет о том, что только что прочитал, и косится на потягивающегося Дина.  
\- Я в душ, - говорит тот, ловя осторожный сэмов взгляд, словно отбивает лихо подкрученную подачу. – Так что, если тебе нужно в туалет, иди сейчас.  
Сэм не отвечает, только отрицательно мотает головой, понимая, что слова застревают в горле скользкими булыжниками. Если бы он мог, наверняка брякнул бы что-то насмешливое. Если бы не билось так часто сердце, не тряслись в странном судорожном угаре руки, он постарался бы облечь проклятое, высасывающее насухо чувство в еще одну подковырку.  
Клейкая паутина недосказанности опутывает плотным коконом, и отчего-то Сэму хочется громко заорать от чистейшей, разъедающей кислотой злости. Барахтаться в этом в одиночку настолько же тяжело, насколько страшно прислушиваться к оглушающей тишине, взрезающей скучное осеннее утро ржавым скальпелем. Но выбраться, отвернуться, обрубить одним махом вдруг проснувшуюся, до того спящую под сердцем свернувшейся кошкой неправильность не выходит. Хотя, вполне возможно, Сэм и не пытается толком.  
В горле набухает прогорклым жаром тугой комок, и Сэм затравленно косится на разворошенную мешанину простыней единственной кровати, которую Дин так и не удосужился заправить. Из ванной доносится приглушенный стук капель по железному, изъеденному ржавчиной поддону душевой кабины. За окном оживает шорохом щебневого крошева автострада, а Сэм, крепко стиснув пальцы в кулаки, смаргивает набежавшую на глаза яркую радужную пленку, что застилает окружающее пространство смазанным пологом. Под веками щиплет колким, а чертова книжная череда строк попросту не желает запоминаться. Сэм рассерженно шипит, отворачивается от приоткрытой на четверть ладони двери ванной и старается не прислушиваться к тому, как Дин беззаботно насвистывает себе под нос, изредка чертыхаясь, когда крохотный обмылок выскальзывает из мокрых пальцев.  
 _Это так сладко, когда тебе двенадцать._  
С деньгами у папы сейчас негусто, а потому кровать только одна, и Сэм ни черта не высыпается, вынужденный терпеть ровный, кажущийся немного скользким жар диновой спины за плечом, вслушиваться в сонное, насквозь пропахшее яблоками и осенью дыхание и ругаться из-за дурацкой «ничейной полосы» посредине, о которой Дин постоянно забывает. Изредка, когда за окном наливаются влагой тяжелые тучи, а глухую ночь нарушает лишь унылое завывание ветра, Сэм с головой закутывается в одеяло и кусает губы, чувствуя, как мерно поскрипывают пружины под боком, а острый динов локоть то и дело утыкается куда-то под лопатку, стоит Дину немного увлечься и на мгновение позабыть о том, что совсем рядом спит его надоедливый брат-шмакодявка. Осторожно, стараясь замаскировать желание приблизиться под непроизвольные сонные движения, Сэм придвигается и со странной голодной жаждой впитывает каждое мимолетно-неловкое прикосновение, каждый вздох, от которого по спине пробегается холодящей лаской крупная дрожь. В такие моменты Сэм напоминает себе оголенный потрескивающий электрический провод. В венах плещется причудливым коктейлем острый стыд напополам с тянущей болью, страхом и привычной привязанностью, благодаря которой он терпит и редкие затрещины, и несмешные обидные прозвища, на изобретение которых Дин тратит почти все свое свободное время. Ну, когда не пялится сутками напролет в экран телевизора и не гуляет по окрестностям с кудрявой, курносой девчонкой из гуманитарного класса.  
Плоский уголок подушки под щекой кажется бугристым и противно влажным, а Сэм, отложив в сторону бесполезный учебник, забирается под одеяло. Он потирает озябшие, холодные как ледышки пальцы и прислушивается к раздающимся из ванной приглушенным звукам. Витающие в воздухе запахи мыла и дешевой зубной пасты навевают глухую тоску, и Сэму вдруг нестерпимо, до пробирающей до костей дрожи, хочется расплакаться. Позволить обжигающему, похожему на разрушительную песчаную бурю чувству вытечь слезами. Уйти в землю, как мутной, застоявшейся воде заброшенного колодца. Перемолоться жерновами стремительно несущегося навстречу взросления в неприглядную однородную массу. Наверное, все дело в том, что ему уже двенадцать, а впереди ни знака, ни указателя, только окутывающая плотным коконом неизвестности темнота.  
\- Эй? Ты чего? – спрашивает Дин, входя в комнату, и Сэм утыкается лицом в подушку, только бы не видеть мокрые, торчащие острыми иголками волосы. Не смотреть на то, как Дин роется в недрах зевастого дорожного рюкзака, выискивая среди кип грязных носков, трусов и рубашек чистую одежду.  
\- Да так. Голова разболелась, - глухо отвечает Сэм и незаметно вытирает кулаком влажные щеки.  
\- Дай я… - Дин прекращает потрошить ворохи одежды и подходит ближе, вынуждая Сэма встрепенуться и широко распахнуть глаза.  
У Дина налипшие от воды, похожие на засохшие корешки прядки на лбу и немного встревоженный вид. Он вглядывается слишком пристально, слишком цепко, отчего под сердцем разливается тягучее, пульсирующее, как квазар, отчаянье.  
\- Отвали, - шипит Сэм и с невесть откуда взявшейся силой отталкивает раздражающие диновы пальцы. – Не трогай.  
\- С чего бы это, Сэмми? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Дин.  
И Сэм прячет глаза, отгоняя прочь нелепые мысли о том, что динова улыбка, как старая добрая знакомая, отлучается лишь в исключительных случаях.  
\- У тебя шея горячая и глаза красные, - замечает Дин и, преодолевая яростное сэмово сопротивление, неуклюже расправляет сбившееся одеяло. – Сейчас накормлю тебя аспирином, мигом очухаешься.  
\- Не надо, - бормочет Сэм и трет замерзший кончик носа рукавом растянутого, покрытого катышками свалявшейся шерсти свитера.  
\- Не выпьешь - позвоню папе. Пусть устроит тебе нагоняй, - говорит Дин, и Сэм против воли громко фыркает, ведь это действительно жуть как смешно. Особенно если припомнить туалеты придорожных закусочных, лампы дневного света в коридорах мотелей, безымянные города, покрытые жирными пятнами пластиковые стулья, дрянной кофе в бумажных стаканчиках и равнодушные лица других – нормальных двенадцатилеток – сидящих за партами в украшенном обязательным флагом классе очередной школы.  
«Знакомьтесь, ребята. Это наш новый ученик, Сэм Винчестер. Сэм, не хочешь ли ты рассказать нам что-нибудь о себе?»  
«Да не очень…»  
«Почему? Все настолько неинтересно?»  
«Вроде того».  
«Хорошо, не хочешь - значит, не хочешь».  
 _Это так больно, когда тебе двенадцать._  
К обеду пепельное, без единого светлого просвета небо разрождается ледяным дождем. Сэм усаживается на шаткий стул около окна и принимается глазеть на редких прохожих, выискивая среди них ушедшего на свидание Дина. В дальнем углу комнаты, по левую руку от наблюдательного пункта, прорвавшие заградительный барьер дырявой крыши дождевые струи чертят причудливые дорожки, смазывая аляповатый узор обоев. Пластмассовые настенные часы негромко тикают, словно в унисон барабанящему в окна дождю. А поджавший под себя ноги Сэм невесело улыбается и думает о том, что от всей этой унылой серости веет сопливым нью-эйджем. Дин действительно рискует подхватить воспаление, разгуливая со своей Мэнди по лужам. И тогда уже Сэму придется уговаривать Дина выпить таблетки и грозить отцовским нагоняем, если тот не послушается. Хотя наверняка Мэнди откажется бесцельно месить грязь вдоль главной улицы этого захолустного городка. Наверняка она пригласит Дина к себе домой, обмирая от мысли, что родители заявятся раньше положенного времени. Она будет смеяться грубоватым диновым шуткам и, поломавшись для виду, позволит Дину урвать пару глубоких, сочных поцелуев. От одной лишь мысли об этом в груди наливается густотой и тяжестью ноющая боль. И Сэм прикусывает губу, стараясь не думать о том, о чем позволяет себе помечтать в те самые особые, остро пропахшие линялой диванной обивкой и диновым поспешным удовольствием ночи.  
День умирает, агонизируя выцветшей серой слякотью, часы на стене по-прежнему равнодушно отсчитывают убегающее невесть куда время – неспешно и гладко, словно по проложенному пути. А Сэм вновь врубает телевизор, громко хмыкая, когда незапоминающийся рекламный блок сменяется яркой заставкой и вступительными титрами надоевшего до тошноты мультфильма о Пеппер Энн.  
«Это так круто, когда тебе двенадцать», говорит она, и Сэм зло смахивает с ресниц скудную, до краев наполненную горечью влагу. Ведь в потяжелевшем воздухе все еще витает слабый запах яблок, а в груди расползается радиальным спектром, разросшейся раковой опухолью осознание того, что ничего не изменить и кажущаяся огромной эра детства уйдет на закат. Сэму кажется, что сейчас он похож на сорвавшийся с якоря, сбившийся с курса, скитающийся по бурлящим морским волнам одинокий корабль.  
 _На самом деле, это дико страшно, когда тебе двенадцать._  
Когда вечером Дин вваливается в номер, принося на одежде запахи осеннего дождя и кофе из закусочной неподалеку, Сэм уже собран и спокоен. Он с легкостью запоминает правила спряжения упорно не поддававшихся глаголов и бросает на трущего распухшие губы Дина короткий равнодушный взгляд. Он не отвечает на подколки и начисто игнорирует попытки Дина завести разговор.  
Ночью, уже лежа в теплом коконе пропахших цвелью и потом одеял, он зло трет немилосердно чешущиеся от недавних слез и недосыпа глаза и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- Слушай, может, ты подрочишь на свою Мэнди в ванной? Надоело уже слушать твои концерты. Я хочу спать.  
Дин долго не отвечает. И Сэм невольно отмечает, как выравнивается его сбитое дыхание. Впрочем, спустя полчаса он уже проваливается в сон, отчетливо понимая, что вовсе не хочет, чтобы неподъемная тяжесть чьего-то злого умысла снова обрушилась ему на плечи, пустила корни в его теле, отравила эти проклятые двенадцать вязким ядом несбыточных желаний.  
\- Сэмми, - тихо шепчет Дин и коротко, воровато, будто боясь обжечься, сжимает в ладони безвольные, по-сонному теплые сэмовы пальцы.  
 _Это так глупо, когда тебе двенадцать._


End file.
